fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WMGMN
WMGMN is an MGM affiliate serving the Twin Cities, Minnesota market, operating on UHF channel 50. History Before the MGM studio launched its own television network, the rights to its films were assigned then independent station KMGM-TV (channel 9, now Fox O&O KMSP-TV). At the time, the station was in negotiations with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer to acquire the Twin Cities television rights to the company's films, along with selling a 25 percent stake in KMGM-TV to the studio. Negotiations broke down later that month over the cost of the films; additionally, Loew's, MGM's parent company at the time, filed a petition with the FCC against the call sign change, claiming that the use of KMGM was unauthorized and a violation of MGM's trademark.17 The FCC ruled against Loew's that October, saying that its call sign assignment policies were limited to preventing confusion between stations in a given area. The agreements to lease MGM's pre-1949 films and sell 25 percent of the station to Loew's were both completed that November; KMGM was the third station, after future sister station KTTV in Los Angeles and KTVR in Denver, to enter into such an arrangement. National Telefilm Associates, which later purchased WNTA-TV in the New York City area, purchased the 75 percent of United Television not owned by MGM for $650,000 in November 1957, joining it to the NTA Film Network until it ended in 1961. After taking control, NTA expanded KMGM-TV's hours of operation as part of an overhaul of channel 9's schedule that also included the addition of newscasts. A few months later, on February 10, 1958, NTA bought MGM's stake for $130,000 and announced that it would change channel 9's calls to KMSP-TV; the call sign change took effect that March over the objections of KSTP-TV (channel 5). With the launch of the MGM Television Network, the studio opted to purchase the UHF channel 50 frequency for the Twin Cities market. The FCC accepted, and on April 20, 1974, WMGMN channel 50 went on the air. Station Slogans * Celebrate the Lion's Golden Jubilee with MGM! (1974) * That's Entertainment Gold! (1974-1975) * MGM Loves You (1981-1982) * TV is Good on MGM! (1982-1983) * Celebrate the Diamond Jubilee with us on MGM! (1983-1984) * The Radiance of the Lion's Stars is Yours! (1984-1985) * MGM is Always Here for You (1988-1989) * Fresh from the Lion (1989-1990) * At MGM, You've Got a Friend! (1990-1991) * The Lion Keeps Roaring On! (1991-1992) * Where the Roar is Heard! (1992-1993) * Welcome to the Eighth Decade of Brilliance on MGM! (1993-1994) * We're Lionhearted on MGM! (1997-1998) * A Legacy of Excellence on Television. (1998-1999) * The Legacy Continues into the Third Millennium. (1999-2000) * Come See What the Roar is About on MGM. (2000-2001) * Your Home of the Stars and Shows on MGM! (2001-2002) * The Television Never Stops! (2002-2003) * It's All Right Here on MGM. (2003-2004) * MGM. The Remote Stops Here! (2004-2005) * Looking Better with Mayer-Widescreen! (2005-2006) * Follow the leader, we're following you! (2006-2007) * Where Legends are Made! (2008-2009) * Where Television Legends Never Die! (2009-2010) * Welcome to the Tenth Decade of Treasures. (2013-2014) * Where Treasures are Made for, of and by YOU. (2014-2015) * The Best of Movies and More in America. (2015-2016) * The Tradition of Quality Continues. (2016-2017) * Reach for the Stars on MGM! (2017-2018) * MGM, Start Here. (2018-2019) * MGM, America's Favorite. (2019-present) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1974 Category:St. Paul, MN Category:Minneapolis, MN Category:Channel 50 Category:MGM Network affiliates Category:Minnesota Category:MGM Network Owned-and-Operated stations Category:MGM affiliates in Minnesota